New Player’s Guide to OP2
Disclaimer: This is less of a guide and more of a list of suggestions,so that you can maximize your potential at the very start of your OP2 journey. All of these things are subject to change with variousupdates, so I will attempt to keep them as updated as I can – if somethingisn’t updated please let me know. New Player’s Guide to OP2 Starting OP2 can be a daunting task for a new player... madeall the worse by the fact that many people only discover things that theyshould (or should not) have been doing once they've gone far enough for it tohurt them. This guide isn't intended to explain every part of the game indetail (there are plenty of in-depth guides on specific topics, which I'll tryto link to), but rather to make sure that people are aware of what they shouldand shouldn't do. Part One: Server Which server should I join? You can join whichever server you think the prettiest, however, choosing a server that started the same dayas you will help you level faster and earn more currencies easier. Joining an old server will provide you more stats immediately due to their GLW bonus and higher Pirateslevel, however, many events are competitive, and you will be competing against players who have played far longer. Servers merge over time, soolder servers are more likely to have more heavy spenders. Therefore, my strong recommendation is to join a new server. A rough estimate would place hittinglevel 110 at about 3 months for a decent F2P on a new server, versus about 6 months on an old one. Part Two: Topping Up! Possibly the most important point I’m going to cover – is Diamonds!! There is one thing you need to understand about topping up before level 81 – DO NOT DO IT! Currently many of our top-up events in Splendid Events are Level Locked – this means you will get worse rewards if you top-up prior to level 81. This could mean you miss out on chances to get SSS frags, or youmight just get fewer SSS frags. You’ll also want to top-up during events that maximize your rewards – specifically forum top-up rewards. In the past we’ve had top-upevents (in the forums) that will provide you extra coupons, diamonds, SSS frags, etc depending on how much you top-up. So be sure to check the forums and/or Discord news channel regularly. You will also want to consider the First Top-up Giftpack –it will provide you bonus coupons the first time that you top-up, depending on how much you Top-up. . . . . . . . . Lastly, make sure you top-up during a good set of splendid events! If you’re unsure what constitutes “good” splendid events by level 81 –you should ask in the official OP2 discord, which is linked in-game. P.S. if you only plan to top-up around $5-10 thesesuggestions might not apply to you. Part Three: Spending Diamonds and Coupons! Spending these two currencies is very ''important. It can dictate howgood of a player you’ll be. And a very simple rule to follow – '''DO NOT SPEND ANYTHING UNTIL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’RE DOING!!' Wait until you have a general understanding of the gamebefore you start spending coupons or diamonds. However, here are some guidelines: Spend coupons during Seabed. Seabed typically shows up once a month, and allows you to receiverewards for every 500 coupons or diamonds you spend. These rewards (in the past) include SS and SSS frags, Gems, Token Spirit, Trial Points, and currency for the monthly/holiday events – just to name a few rewards. This is one of only two ways to get a SSS partner without topping up. If you have diamonds as well as coupons, Go Get More Rewards is also a great event to use, though it usually only happens a few times a year. If you spend 92k coupons and 18k diamonds, you can get SSS frags and two title boxes along with many lesser rewards. If you are using the forum rewards and good Splendid Events when you top up, a 20k topup should be about enough for 2 Go Get More Rewards. Some Holiday/Monthly Eventsare decent to spend diamonds on, and about once a year we have had a monthly event that you can spend coupons on. However, whether it is worth spending in monthly depends entirely on the event, which regularly changes. If you have questions about the currently monthly event, ask in the official discord. You should also NEVER buy things from the Coupon Shopthat you can get for free. Specifically – SS Fragment Boxes, Trial Tickets, Celestial Wings, Advanced Recruit Proofs, Wapometal, EXP Potions, Magical Crystals, Kairoseki, Deep Sea Crystals, Protection Talismans, Transformation Cards, items used to upgrade equipment, and blueprints. Never buy these items! Instead, you should buy the items you can’t easily get elsewhere –I’ve broken those items into two categories – please note that this is based onmy opinion. Best use of Coupons: Advanced Title Gem (for paid titles only) Heart of Stone Modified Gear Devil Fruit Haki Gems Second Best use of Coupons: SeaSoul Stone Sacred Tree Spirit Breakthrough Stones used for lv 115+ breakthrough Token Evolving Stones Best use of Diamonds: Level invest, Time Invest Supernova Summons (Once to unlock 6th gem slot, high VIPs only after that) Yonko’s Prestige (mid-to-high VIPs only) MonthlyPass/Conversion to coupons (high VIPs only) But these items should only be bought sparingly when you absolutely need them. Part Four: Leveling Start as a Sniper Why? Because you can change your class as many times as you want once you hit level 60. It is suggested you stay a sniper until around lv 100, and you have a proper replacement team for your new main for GLW. Snipers have a huge advantage over the other classes in GLW, and especially during the early part of the game. The way the game currently works, you get more rewards (exp/beli) the more dmg you deal in PvE events like GLW and D.Oars, and sniper has the potential to deal the most dmg. In these events enemies have a finite amount of HP, but their defense (and offense) scales, and your rewards are based on how much damage you deal. It is not uncommon for one or a couple of players to get an early lead which snowballs into a situation where the other players on theserver get practically nothing from those events because the top player(s) deal 90-95% of the damage, and the other players can barely scratch, or even get oneshot by the enemies since the difficulty is scaled to match the top player(s). This is why I don’t suggest starting on an old server. Be sure to keep in mind the classthat you plan switch into, and don't invest too heavily in things that won't help you after you switch (e.g. don't rank up Lao G if you're switching to a DM). Another important thing to prepare in advance is the material you need to level! I can’t stress this enough. In OP2 you will need to promote your main character on specific levelsin order to continue leveling. If you don’t promote your main character won’t gain any exp, and you will be stuck at that level until you promote. This is incredibly annoying – so prepare early. Part Five: Daily/Weekly things to do Critical (absolutely do these everyday) Grand Line Warfare: This is where the bulk of your XP & Beliwill come from. Daily (except on Wedensday and Sunday) Pirate Trial: Promotion, Gems, and equipment upgrade mats. Daily Impel Down/ID2: Ship parts/wapo. Daily Ultimate Challenge: 'Gives token mats. ''Daily '''Grand Conquest: Gives ancient weapons mats. Weekly Endless Trial: Trial points or token spirit. Wapo if neither ofthose are available. Vivre resets or Infernal in the worst case. Daily Trial Path: 'Trial points and other random goodies. ''Bi-weekly '''Treasure Hunter: Talent points, and promotion mats. Daily Hot Spring: XP and vitality. Daily Major (do these everyday): Devil Oars: A large amount of beli in the early through mid-game. Daily Daily Quests: 'Good XP, especially in the early game, as well ascoupons. Do not use coupons to upgrade. ''Daily '''CP9: Decent XP, at least in the early game + some random rarematerials. Daily Team Battle: XP, vivre cards, some random mats, team coins forvivre resets. Daily and Weekly Infernal Tower: Infernal coins and AGI gem mats. Daily Daily Must: Coupons, vitality potions, ARP, main upgrade material. Daily Online Giftpack: Vitality potions. Daily Donate to pirate guild: Contribution points, helps level up yourPirates. Daily Upgrade talents/pirate flag: Stat bonuses; these are time-gated, soif you get behind, it's hard to catch up. Hourly/''Daily'' Death Match: Medals and some other assorted rewards. Daily(some days) Summit War: Honor, rare material including 10 Super Kairoseki ifyou come in first place. Daily (some days) Escort/Plunder: 'Skill pages, contribution. Do not upgrade the ship.''Daily '''Junk (honestly not even worth the time): Pirate Quiz: You won’t become a millionaire. Part Six: Polish/Imprint Stop! Don’t Polish or Imprint anything past level 2 or 3. Polishand Imprint is one of the most costly and time consuming endeavors on OP2. Only Polish or Imprint when you can completely max out a piece of equipment and there is a rebate event, or else you’ll pay a lot more. I can’t stress this last point enough – only polish and imprint during the correspondingpolish/imprint rebate event. At least one of these events comes around once amonth, and you can find them in Splendid Events. Part Seven: Resource management Recruit Proofs: Use them as you get them. Mostly gives junk, but they can drop useful character fragments/breakthrough material, and random character frags. Advanced Recruit Proofs (ARP): While there are exceptions (such asTrial Path), you typically want to save them for the ARP event. Yes, it takes awhile to hit 1k. But it’s better to wait and get an SS you’ll actually use than to constantly pull useless junk. Medals/Honor/Fame: If a character you want is available, feel free to spam them. The best use of Medals, however, is for Sea Soul Stones andSacred Tree Spirits. The best use for Honor is Token Evolving Stones, and the best use of Fame is Kairoseki. Beli: Beli is mainly used to upgrade your equipment and dials. You will also use it to level & polish your tokens, buy from the trade shop,VIP discount shop, Talents (not the Treasure Hunter ones). It is suggested in the beginning that you focus on leveling your main dmg dealer's equipment,offensive talents (e.g. atk/sp, atk bonus/sp bonus, crit hit, and crit dmg),and offensive dials. Unless you're topping up a fair bit you won't earn enough beli to level all your dials/talents/equipment equally and early on your focus should be earning beli + exp so offensive stats are the most important. Buffers also don't need great stats as their main purpose is to buff. Trial points: This is another case of preparing for promotion. Promotion materials for lvl 130 and 140 are the biggest pitfall here. If you start saving for them after your second promotion at lvl 110, you probably won't have enough. You also probably want to save up for some Haki levels when you hit lvl 100. Budget your points, and only spend on main train/tactics afteryou have what you need banked. Tokens: Token Forging Material: I suggest you don’t use your Proembryos early on and instead save them – it’s best to use them for when you need to complete a set in order to gain the set bonus. Spirit (for tokens): Don’t spend any spirit until you get one you plan to keep forever. I personally suggest focusing on your offensive token –specifically Perfect Sandai Kietsu and/or Tachi. Ideal Token Sets: '''One Mihawk Set (Big Black Knife-night & CrossKnife), Four Zoro Sets (Sandai Kietsu & Tachi). For the non-offensive set Ipersonally suggest five Ace Sets (Skull Pendant, Ace’s Pants, Boots on fire). But some people like to use a Boa Set on their Tank (Boa Hancock's Qipao, BoaHancock’s Earring, Boa Hancock’s Shoes). '''Ships/Wapometal: It’s suggested you 10 star your Island Ship at lv80. Going Merry is a great ship for PvP, Ark Maxim is a decent ship for random PvE/PvP encounters early on and/or f2p. Your end-game ship will probably be one of these: Going Merry (for its cleanse), Moby, Noah, or Oro Jackson. Be sure to keep one ship at two stars for GLW. You can read more about that in the GLWguide. Gems: Keep your gems leveled equally throughout all your partners.While it’s beneficial to favor, say, your DPS with higher level damage gems, alevel 5 gem has far less stats than 3 level 4 gems. So sacrificing stats on your other characters isn’t worth it for a small boost on one. Awakening Material: Keep awakening materials for the crew that willhelp you the most. Many awakenings just aren’t worth it, and can even harm yourgameplay if you’re not careful – when in doubt ask on the official Discord. Part Eight: Trade Fair What should I trade in Trade Fair? Only trade things you don’t need. And if you’re a new player – you need everything. • If you have more than 150 Life Crystallization 1 and Life Crystallization 2 (or have done your lvl 110promotions) you can trade the excess. • If you’ve unlocked all the Vivre Cards including Shichibukai at lvl 110 you can trade the Vivre Particles. • If you have 7 starred all the non-SSS partners you use, you can trade Advanced Recruit Proofs. But until you no longer needthese items – don’t trade them. What do I buy from Trade Fair? Advanced Magical Crystals and Super kairoseki! If you’re blocked from leveling due to needing a promotion, maybe a few Trial Points, but I wouldn’t recommend it. Part Nine: I’m Ready to Choose My Class: First - 'Choosing a class. Classes are broken up into four types: '''Sniper -' is a dmg dealing partner (or if you’re high vip can be used for buffs/abilities in PvP) For early or f2p PvP sniper can be an amazing dmg dealer, but as you level and get into mid-late game PvPhe becomes progressively less useful. Sniper possesses a number of buffs forhimself and sniper allies. He also has the ability to heal partners in yourformation using “Stiker” depending on the amount of dmg they deal. This can bevery useful. Sniper is meant for more PvE content though - specifically GLW. 'Sailor - '''is a support type partner ''not a tank! He can be used as a dmg dealer early on, but for mid-late game he is a support type who provides shields, immunity to debuffs, dmg buffs, extra attacks, and fury. Sailor is one of the best PvP main characters in my opinion because he offers so many benefits to your entire formation and to all types of partners - not just a specific class. 'Dark Mage -' is a support type partner, but she can be deadly in early game PvP with her Dark Blade. She is the cheapest main to make OP in a PvP setting - so F2P or low VIP users should strongly consider her. She provides massive amounts of buffs, stat reductions,and can remove a single enemy of their buffs/shields. She also offers shields to captain partners. 'Doctor - '''is a main usually used for defensive play. She can absorb fury, raise partner stats, heal, provide a small amount of shields, and provide the enemy with a poison 1 debuff. The Doctor is a great partner if you want defensive play, but she lacks dmg for herself. Building a good doctor team tends to be difficult for f2p/low vip partners due to the fact you’ll need partners that mesh well together. Additionally, a good PvP team fordoctor has very few similarities to a good GLW team. As a word of warning - I honestly can’t think of any good doctor that doesn’t use at least one or more SSS partners. '''Second -' decide what type of formation you wantend game. I’ve summed them up into four very basic categories (please note there are a lot more nuances than this, but this is a guide for basic PvP): Defensive, Offensive, a Hybrid of the two, and Dark Mage form. '''Defensive forms will gear your team to last multiple rounds - if you last 20 rounds the person who has the highest HP will win. Offensive forms will gear your team to wiping out your enemy as fast as possible. You will stack one or two specific partners with an instant Ogi that can be activated on the first turn.That team will have buffers to insure the most possible dmg. Hybrid forms will ofc be a bit of both meaning you’ll probably have a tank and/or a partner to lower the dmg you receive, and someone with an instant ogi to wipe out your enemies. This type of formation can be quite material expensive. Specifically, when it comes to Polish, Imprint, Haki, and Tokens. Chances are you won’t be able to make this type of team withouteither a lot ''of time or a ''lot ''of money. '''Dark Mage' form is exactly what it sounds like it’s a formation specifically geared towards Dark Mages. The goal is to stack your ace with all the sp, but keep his def low enough that your enemy cankill him during the first round. You then stack all your defensive stats onyour Dark Mage, so that she can stay alive and use her lv110 ogi Dark Sacrifice, which revives all dead allies. For this formation you need to be atleast lv 85 and activate ace’s superpower (upon death ace deals 100% of his sp stat as real dmg to entire enemy team.)